Bloody Alibis
by Peaceful.Bloodied.Dawns
Summary: Through similar pasts, Alois and Haku have become inseparable. Though the two face opposite directions in life, they both battle the same demons and fight for the same rights-However difficult their paths may be to travel."Along every path that hath a twin,there must be a split;An end to each."CielxAlois SebaxHaku(Haku IS from Naruto but there are NO other char. from the series)
1. Please be okay Miss

As long as I remembered, the clock had dominated the square. Everyone assumed it was for telling the time. As I lay bleeding slowly beneath it, I realized they were wrong. It was for telling how much time you had left. Even now, people stopped, taking a moment or so to look at the hands, assume their placement, and continue on. From the square, you couldn't see a thing behind, nor to either side, of the tower; The massive buildings in the square were placed three blocks or so apart; the dark sky blackening everything away from the large, bright lights of the individual buildings. The only light near the clock tower came from the front center, where several large, long, white lights surrounding the face of the huge clock.

Down on the ground, everything was blacked out within roughly ten to twenty feet. Anyone on the ground would have been blind to anything just to their side. As I lay on my back, looking around, I could see the people bustling about the square, oblivious. Happy couples swinging their clasped hands; families walking in and out of the small eateries; small children hopping around, excited to rush home and play with their new toys.

I smiled, watching a little girl dance around her parents. Her pink, ruffled dress flushed around her, her little hands patting it down as she skipped around, a stuffed bunny held in the hands of one of the parents. She smiled big, he small teeth jutting out in some places, a dimple carved just into her chin. A woman, maybe late twenties, leaned down picking the little girl up and holding her tightly as she walked closer towards the clock tower, a frown set on her aged face.

"H-hello?" She walked faster now, pointing her cell phone towards me, trying to use it's light to see as she kept walking towards me. "Hello?" The woman slowed her steps as I came into view. I could hear her breath catch in her throat, and her phone clatter to the ground, disturbing one of the small puddles lightly.

I smiled at the little girl, who looked me dead in the eyes, her own bright blue orbs filled with tears of fear and confusion.

I pulled my right arm up, my left lay unmoving at my side even as I attempted to lift it as well. As I pushed my good arm under my side, it took more than one try to lift myself up enough to lean against the tower.

The woman hadn't spoken a word to me, though her face had tracks from the tears that were running down her face as she grabbed her phone hurriedly, dialing three numbers shakily.

I myself couldn't see very well, but I could see the little girl crawl towards me, tears running down _her_ face as well. She reached a small, pudgy hand out, touching my arm lightly, before small, quiet whimpers started from her throat. I could hear the mother speaking in the background, her words slurring with her sobs, her voice rushed and loud. The girl came closer to me, her steps slow and shaky, but sure and willing. Her small arms wrapped around my neck as she cried, whispering into my ear, "Please be okay miss."

* * *

This will be a very traumatic, and rather horrific, story following both Alois 'Trancy', and Haku. (Yes, it is a crossover.) It will be set in more of a modern time, and in america, though Alois' is originally from London, and Haku from Tokyo.

I used these two characters for very specific reasons-their personalities are perfect for the story line.

this will be the beginning of Alois' story. (No,he is not a girl. He is still a boy. A boy with many problems, and a dark past.)

Alois' story will begin to bleed into the beginning of Haku's own story. (Haku is also a boy, but struggles with a much different kind f secret. He cannot come to terms with being transgender, therefore you will see a few gender-swaps with him. His mind _is_ that of a girl. but his body that of a boy.)

I do not own Black Butler, or Naruto. (Nor do I own any characters of either series.)

I apologize for any mistakes! ((I have no beta...wouldn't mind one though (; ))


	2. Are we done yet?

A few loud, rough footfalls were heard on the stairway, just a bit away from the door of the room I was in. It was too dark too see anything clearly; it was the smell that gave way to the bathroom I was in. I could feel a cold sweat forming, my hair sticking to my cold, numb skin. When I tried to move, I found that I couldn't even feel my limbs, much less move them. I could feel my eyes rolling around behind my closed eyelids, a sharp sting pounding just behind them. Bile was building, and I tried compulsively tried to swallow, needles and swelling stopping the saliva building in my mouth to go down. I tried to swallow again, choking harshly.

I couldn't hear anything once the loud ringing bled into my ears, hard and constant. From behind my closed, convulsing eyes, I could _feel_ the dirty, white light spread from wall to wall in the room.

"_**Get up."**_ A loud, boisterous voice boomed, barking sharply at me over the cacophony of ringing. I couldn't feel, I couldn't move, still. Large, calloused hands held my face; I could feel just that. Gravity was shifting around me, my head being jostled around raggedly as I was lifted onto a brawny shoulder.

"_**Do you really want this, Alois?"**_ I choked again, bile rising rapidly as the man spoke into my ear; Very slight scruff and high cheekbones brushed against my bare side. Surface feeling was returning to my skin, a tingle crawling down my neck and legs, across my shoulders and sides, and up from my hips. Everything in my stomach rushed forward with an angry valor, splattering onto the back of the man and the floor below. Immediately, I found myself next to my stomachs' contents with a vicious smack; loud, undecipherable shouts sounding from the figure hovering over me now.

My eyes twitched open, slowing to an unfocused stop on the dark, blurred out person. I breathed in deeply, the air stale and rank, before huffing heavily. My lips twisted; I could feel the corner rise in a smirk.

_"Are we done yet, Claude?" _As I spoke, needles and acid crawling back up my throat, a heavy, steel-toed foot pushed against my side, attempting to turn me over. I kept my untrained eyes to the direction of the large man, while slowly gathering what strength I could in each of my limbs, testing them. When I found that I could move my legs somewhat freely, as painful as it was, I started to pull myself upwards until I was up onto my knees. Now, I faced away from the man, scared of what this position might emulate to him. He hadn't moved an inch past kicking me, and though I knew he wouldn't kill me, he had yet to show he cared much for what kind of condition I am in.

"_**Unfortunately it seems the time has come for me to give you up…"**_ I felt the urge to scream as Claude stepped forward, but I held it in, knowing it could potentially cost me what was left of my vocal chords. _**"Mr. and Mrs. Ryker would like you to return for supper."**_ I could feel my heart beating now, quick and hard as I was lifted again, this time bridal style, into the mans arms, one of his large hands pulling my hair so that my head faced away from him. I noticed that he had swung his suit jacket off before heaving me upwards, leaving it to lay on the ground, over the mess. I could barely keep my eyes from jostling as I was roughly carried up the stairs, and out of the abandoned old wine cellar.

I had never particularly like the Rykers, the multi-millionaire foster family that had _taken me in_ while I was in need. I can't recall most of what happened during my first year and a half in this place, it seems as if everyday I spent during that time is simply missing from my memory. I _do_ however, recall when this retched man started working in the mansion. I hadn't minded his brother much at all, no. He was friendly, though unfamiliar, as he should be. Though somewhat deadly, I knew Sebastian to be of no harm. Claude was no good, murderous, and merciless, which I feel is the reason the family had hired him in the first place.

"_**You are to be at dinner a quarter past six, young Alois."**_ The respectful, nonchalant air to Claude returned as he straightened, approaching my own room. As he walked us in, He dumped me onto my large bed, an outfit already lain beside me, a pair of shoes neatly settled my a stool at the foot.

I shuttered at the cold air that surrounded me, the man silently backing out, sliding the large white door of my room closed behind him.

* * *

Claude is a terrible man, and you will see why later. Also, you will see why Alois doesn't see Sebastian to be as evil a person as Claude.

(Alois is not a miss, but he was dressed like one in the last chapter, which will be explained in a flashback.)

I really, really like this story o.o

Please review if you liked it, I love seeing them!


	3. It's rather nice

"Alois? May we…come in?" I used the better of my strength to lift myself into a sitting position, breathing heavily from the pain the exerted effort and movements caused. "It's only Sebastian and I-"

"Yes, Ciel, Sebastian. You can come in." I looked over to my clothes, which lay still, neatly set and ready to be worn, though I couldn't move well enough to dress them unto myself. As the two entered my room, the deathly depression that settled did not go unnoticed. Sebastian seemed to be writhing in anger now, his hands clenched tightly, his jaw set.

"I see Claude has come." I could not nod in acknowledgement, nor could I speak, though it was apparent that neither were necessary. The man came towards me, silently asking for permission, before picking me up gently, mindful of the bruises and marks which marred my otherwise well body.

"Would you like me to gather your clothes, Alois?" I looked to the other boy, smiling just slightly as to give him a response. One which he luckily caught onto. Sebastian continued on, stepping just into the bathroom, allowing Ciel to move in front of him, to set out my clothes for later wear. I was set onto the ledge within my bathing tub, a light misting of warm water starting as a few knobs were turned. As the bottom o the basin filled with hot, steaming water, Sebastian poured a bottle over the stream, light blue bubbles starting to cover the surface.

"Where were you at, this time?" Ciel closed the bathroom door, snapping the golden lock placed thereon, not wanting for anyone to come through and walk in on the careful moment.

"The old wine cellar, actually. The bitch will have quite a mess to clean in there, too." A giggled started to bubble up through my throat at the thought of the disgusting man cleaning an equally vulgar mess. I tipped my head back, allowing my boddy to sink into the bath, a content smile placed upon my lips.

"Haven't you a care about your situation?" Ciel's voice was strained, louder than previously voiced comments. "Haven't you a care about your safety? Your health?!" The shouts could be heard from the hall just outside the bedroom door by now, I'm sure. Though, it's always a treat to see someone as stoic and bratty as Ciel lose his temper over another person…even someone as obscene and crude as myself.

"No, I don't think I do, Ciel. But I see that _you_ do…if the way you shout gives any notion of the fact." With a quick giggle, I stood, now clean and overheated by the water. Steam covered the surfaces of the mirror and walls, misting the bathroom wetly. I held my arm out, allowing Sebastian to slip on a towel robe, using a smaller hand towel to softly rub my legs and feet dry. I moved to Ciel, hugging him to me for a moment. The boy was shocked, his body tensing lightly, before relaxing as I distanced myself slightly.

"It's rather nice of you two to worry over me, but I am just-" A loud crash was heard outside the door of the bedroom, and a few shouts were exchanged between what sounded like a young girl and an older woman; The woman's were angry, though the younger girls seemed to be frightened shouts. I quieted soon, a very loud _thump_ sounding from against the door, probably the woman knocking the girl against it. "…fine." I moved to the bathroom door, leaning against it carefully, my knees still very weak. Ciel was very nearly right behind me, ready to hold onto me if I were to need the assistance. A loud, shrill screech rang through the hall, making me cover my ears.

"What in the world…Sebastian..?" The older man nodded, moving me so I could sit on the counter as Ciel helped me dress, before he moved out of the bathroom, and presumably out to the hall.

"What do you think that was, Ciel?" I asked, questioning the possibilities. The boy stayed silent, his shaky hands moving to untie my robe. I smiled at him, gingerly picking my crisp, white dress shirt and handing it to him. I wasn't able to stretch my arms far at all, and was unable to pull my arms through the sleeves on my own.

"I…don't know, Alois. The young voice didn't sound familiar." I nodded in agreement, slipping my hands through the holes of the shirt, allowing Ciel to slide the clothing onto my shoulders. He wasn't exactly attuned to dressing people, he could barely dress himself, but he tried to do as he remembered Sebastian doing for him. I helped him where I could; just allowing him to slip on my shorts and vest, before moving to stand on my own and step out into the hall.

* * *

I know this is short, I apologize. I'm trying to work this story through as well as I can, because it means a lot to me. I am trying to work on my other ones, but with the way my mind works, I have to wait until I actually CAN write :/ Again, I apologize. Also, forgive any mistakes.

Review? Pleaseee?


End file.
